1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags or other devices for transporting golf clubs. The invention concerns, more particularly, a golf bag having a flexible base that is formed as a one-piece element. The base has application to a golf bag with a support assembly for supporting the golf bag in an inclined position. The base also has application to golf bags that do not incorporate a support assembly.
2. Description of Background Art
The formal origins of the game of golf, one of the oldest international sports, dates to the 16th century at The Royal and Ancient Golf Club at St. Andrews, located in Scotland. During successive centuries, the game of golf has gained and maintained a populous following due to inherent challenges of the game, a respected reputation, and its suitability for relaxation. Due to an increasing growth in the number of individuals playing the game of golf, manufacturers of golf equipment, which includes golf clubs, balls, and footwear, regularly improve upon the various features and characteristics of the golf equipment. Golf equipment has, therefore, evolved over time to provide enhanced performance and suitability for a wide range of playing abilities and styles, with many of the advances relating to the configuration and materials that are utilized in the golf equipment.
Advancements in golf technology also apply to golf bags, which originally included a simple, hollow body and a strap. Golf clubs and other golf equipment were stored within the body and the strap was utilized to carry the golf bag and equipment around a golf course. Modern golf bags, however, are designed to efficiently organize the golf equipment, and provide a comfortable means of carrying the golf equipment. Furthermore, many modern golf bags, particularly carry bags, permit the golf bag to rest upon the ground in either an upright position or an inclined position, as described in greater detail below.
During the game of golf, an individual repeatedly carries a golf bag from one location to another location, and sets the golf bag upon the ground at each location. A conventional golf course includes numerous types of terrain, such as rolling hills, various areas of grass, sandtraps, and waterways. In many locations, therefore, a golf bag may be placed upon an uneven, unstable, or sloping area of ground, and the golf bag may not have the stability to remain in an upright position without additional support. Many golf bags include support assemblies in order to impart greater stability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,719 to Han discloses a golf bag with a support assembly having a pair of legs, an actuator, and a pivoting plate. The legs are mechanically-coupled to the plate by the actuator. By extending the legs outward from the body of the golf bag, the plate pivots upward and the golf bag shifts to an inclined position, wherein the weight of the golf bag is cooperatively-supported by the legs and the plate. A similar golf bag configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,383 to Han, wherein a portion of a base member pivots in place of the pivoting plate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,362 to Cheng discloses a golf bag having a support assembly with a pair of legs, an actuator, and a base. The base includes a front section and a rear section separated by a flexible material that permits the front section to pivot upward relative to the rear section.